Quatre and Duo's Fun
by Animechan123
Summary: Duo tries to entertain a bored Quatre. Made when watching a comedy show. No real reason for it Mention 1x2 3x4x5


**_Quatre and Duo's fun_**

**WARNING: Hint of Yaoi and violence.**

**PAIRINGS: Not really suggested till the end 1x2 3x4x5**

**SPOILERS: Duo tries to entertain Quatre.**

* * *

Quatre sat in the living room upside down on the couch. He sighed at how bored. Heero and Trowa were on a mission in L3 and Wufei was just somewhere and probably wouldn't be back until tonight. Quatre looked at the door as Duo walked in from checking on Deathscythe. The brunette cocked his head to the side as he saw the blonde sitting there. Duo smiled as he read in the blonde's eyes he was bored. Duo walked over to Quatre and winked.

"Fancy having some fun with OZ soldiers?" Duo gave a chuckle confusing the blonde.

* * *

Quatre walked down the stairs glad in blue shorts and a white loose fitting t-shirt. Quatre sat down on the bottom step and started to put his blue and white sneakers. Quatre looked up as he saw Duo clad in his black shorts and red t-shirt with the words 'Hot Stuff' on it in bold black print. In Duo's hands was an old leather ball. However the ball didn't seem to have an inside to it. Quatre cocked an eye brow as he saw it. Quatre stood up and glanced down at the ball... well the poor excuse of a ball.

"We're gonna have some fun with this," Duo chuckled only confusing the little teenager. Quatre gulped as Duo wrapped an arm around his neck. "Relax. All you have to do is shout 'Mr pass the ball'." Quatre's eyes widened as he started to get a suspicion of what might happen tonight.

Quatre and Duo watched as drunken men walked in and out of the local club. Patiently they sat on a small wall on the opposite side of the road waiting for an OZ soldier to come. So far they had been sat there for ten minutes and nothing what so ever had happened... Apart from the sober OZ soldiers who had gone in their uniform also commenting on Duo's outfit and how cute the pilots looked. Quatre and Duo started talking about the plan.

"So basically there are bricks in the ball," Duo explained as he placed the ball in between the two of them. "We place it on the floor outside the bar and wait for them to come out. Then you call out to them and we wait for them to kick the ball-"

"And make fools of them as they do it."

Duo chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Quatre's neck. "Now you're catching on kiddo." Duo ruffled Quatre's hair as he ran over and placed the ball on the pavement and then ran back to the small blonde. After two seconds a couple of OZ soldiers drunkenly stumbled out of the bar. Quatre walked away from Duo on the other side of the road.

"Hey Mr!" Quatre shouted as he waved his hand. "Pass us the ball."

Quatre gave a sweet smile that made the soldiers thinking that he couldn't do any harm. One of the taller men obviously of Spanish decent walked up to the ball and shouted out. "Oh your heads." However Quatre and Duo cringed as they saw the foot connected with the ball and a snapping sound. Quatre and Duo's eyes widened as the Spanish man bounced up and down on one foot as he screamed bloody murder and held his foot. His mate laughed at him assuming that his comrade was a weakling. After a while it had seemed that the men weren't entirely drunk and started glaring at the two Gundam Pilots. Quatre and Duo dashed off as they were chased down the street by the bumbling buffoon and the drunken Spanish man who had obviously broken his foot.

* * *

Wufei and Trowa sorted the food while Heero set the table. Trowa wondered what Duo had done to Quatre to make them stay out this late. It had been a big surprise when they had come home to an empty house. Suddenly the door slammed open and shut. Panting was heard as footsteps walked into the kitchen. The three silent pilots turned to see Quatre and Duo in their shorts. Their mouths dropped as they saw the two with bright red faces, a slight shine of sweat and out of breath. Heero sighed.

"What did you do this time?"

Duo gave a bright grin. "We might have broken a guy's foot-"

"More than one at the force that big drunken guy hit it." Quatre giggled as he accepted a glass of water from Wufei. Duo laughed as well as he sat down at the table. Trowa kissed Quatre's head and smiled at the blonde as Wufei rubbed the boys back.

Trowa leaned in and whispered in Quatre's ear. "Looks like we're going to have to punish you later."

Wufei chuckled from hearing it as the blonde blushed like a tomato. "TROWA!" Wufei calmed down before stating.

"Save the voice for later Quatre," he spoke as he gave a wink to the blonde.

Duo leaned in to Heero. "What's my punishment?" Heero gave a grunt and sat down. "Lucky bugger," Duo muttered.

"FUCK! TROWA! WUFEI!"

* * *

**Haha watching a comedy show and got the idea. Years old hope you enjoy**


End file.
